In the form of 2-amino-substituted 6-amino caproic acid, the natural proteinaceous amino acid L-lysine is a compound which has varied physiological and biological effects. 6-amino-caproic acid is made on an industrial scale for various purposes, inter alia, prepared from .epsilon.-caprolactam.